The Ruby
by VanillaIcingOnPie
Summary: Ayano finds a ruby with the power to seduce anyone! She's gonna have fun with this -SMUT WARNINGG-


**This work is similar to 'Hyposis' by YandereSmut, and I'm worried I may get accused of copying (this fact was realised after finishing the first chapter).**

 **Smut warning!**

 **Disclaimer: I, in no way, own these characters. Only the plot is mine (and partly anyone mentioned) and maybe an OC or two.**

 **Summary: Ayano finds a magical object that helps her seduce anyone in sight. Ayano x Anyone. Taking requests!**

-MONDAY, OUTSIDE AISHI RESIDENCE-

Ayano sighed, picking up the large stone-shaped object she tripped over, praying no one behind her saw her panties during the incident; that was every girls worst fear. She inspected the stone, noticing its rubyish appearance. Liking the look of it, she pocketed the object, and then walked to school as if nothing happened.

Ayano's mother was a yandere, someone who killed to make sure their love interest loved them back. She wanted Ayano to be like her, however Ayano didn't really like the idea of murder. Too much blood. No one had caught the eye of Ayano yet, as it was only the second day of school.

Before she knew it, Ayano had arrived at the gates of Akademi High, the local public school. The cherry blossoms surrounding the paths, lining the perfectly created a calm atmosphere. There was a small amount of students, as the local area was small.

A short, pink haired girl walked in front of Ayano, her skirt so high you could practically see her pussy lips.

'No panties? What a slut'

Although her thoughts spoke with disgust, Ayano felt herself lick her lips.

Not many people knew, but Ayano was actually bisexual.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Ayano walked into class.

The day passed uneventfully, except for the fact Ayano was extremely horny. Her nipples were so hard, and her panties were soaked. Someone was going to notice sooner or later, and Ayano had no idea why she was so aroused. She'd seen people masterbating before, and never had she been dripping wet, like she is now.

Then the thought struck her.

The ruby!

Taking it out of her pocket during lunch, she ran into the toilet. Just looking at it filled her with power, and before she knew it, her finger was deep within herself, rapidly thrusting against her walls, and when her nail hit her clit, she gasped in pleasure, nearing her climax.

Just a little more...

Ah. She screamed as her juices shot all over the toilet, making it the best orgasm she'd ever had.

She also noticed a few other things. She was taller, with slim legs, tan skin,and her boobs were bigger, as in, bigger than DD cups. Her hair was also longer, reaching past her ass, which had also grown slightly; her ass was already big before. Her pussy felt tighter, and all body hair had vanished, and her curves had... well, gotten curvier. Her eyes were also bigger, and one look in the bathrooms mirror, she realised were a red-tinted colour.

She was aroused by her own appearance. Goddess was the only way to describe her.

And Ayano proceeded to masterbate for the rest of the school day, exploring her new body. The ruby had also vanished, as if it had merged into her body.

Just after the end of the day bell rang, a the slutty girl with no panties walked into the bathroom, staring in shock at the sight before her, an underclassman completely naked, rubbing her pussy. On top of that, she had bigger breasts than her own!

Ayano was scared at first, before seeing her bare pussy start to drip. Smirking, she moved closer.

Kokona started to move back, when Ayano gently stroked her cunt, making her shudder with pleasure. She was completely taken with this sexy girl, and found her mind slowly becoming blank, until her only thought was 'mistress'.

Ayano grinned, somehow knowing what was happening. She spoke:

'You are my slave, and only live to serve me. You will do whatever I say, and only call me mistress, master, or anything similar.'

'Yes, Master.' Kokona found herself saying, before spreading her legs for an unknown reason. Ayano dived into her pussy, licking, and sucking. Kokona came with an explosive orgasm almost instantly.

'Please master, fuck me!'

Ayano complied, using a finger to fuck Kokona, the other hand playing with her breasts. Kokona, once again, came hard.

'Pet,' Ayano started, looking down at her, 'eat me out.'

Kokona crouched between her mistress' legs and licked, and it was the best thing she'd ever tasted. She then sucked on Ayano's clit, making her cum. Kokona licked all the mess off the floor, happy to do so. Ayano petted her head, and then got changed.

'You did well slave. You have the privilege of being my personal whore. Get yourself expelled from school and move in with me.'

The teachers never did find out why Kokona had stripped in the middle of class.


End file.
